onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 541
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 620 p.17, 621 p.17, and 622 p.4-19 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.6 | rank = 3 }} "Kizaru Appears! A Trap Aimed at Tiger" is the 541st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary The story now goes 15 years into the past, as Neptune, holding a baby Shirahoshi, comments on how Tiger's actions will make Fishman Island unable to attend the World Summit for a while. Otohime comments that they could never have stopped him after hearing the voice in his heart. Tiger's attack on Mariejois is spread to the whole island and everyone celebrates his attack and freeing the slaves, calling him the hero of Fishman Island. Otohime tries to get others to sign her petition for migrating to the human world, only to be turned down by the people due to them celebrating Fisher Tiger and his attack and they all leave. At the Fishman District a young Hody Jones and New Fishman Pirates all comment on Tiger's attack and wish to have joined them. They cheer them on believing that their goal is killing humans. At the Sun Pirates, Hachi tells the boss that there is a Marine ship coming and the crew prepare for battle. Arlong leads the attack and the Marines are having a hard time attacking them due to them being underwater. Rear Admiral Kadar demands that they return the slaves and the Marines are being attacked under the ship. A Marine states to Jinbe that it's a crime for freeing slaves and that the Fishmen should never go against humans. Jinbe, enraged, brutally assalts the human and asks why freeing slaves is a crime while slavery isn't a crime and asks Otohime if this is the peace they can have with humans. Tiger begins his attack on the Marines and Kadar demands that he gives back the slaves only for Tiger to defeat him with a kick and ask what slaves are on the ship, stating that if they have a slave mark, then they should be found but due to the sun mark they can't tell which is which. Tiger declares he won't have them killed, but will take their belongings and Arlong tries to kill a human for stating that being a human is sinfull and Tiger tries to stop him but is too late. At Marineford, Vice Admiral Borsalino is hearing a report from Rear Admiral Strawberry, about the crew and how powerful they are, for defeating Kadar and how dangerous they are in the water. Back at the Sun Pirates, Tiger is scolding Arlong for killing that Marine despite his protests. Jinbe states that they are out to kill the crew and they have to step up to be ready for them. Tiger states that killing them, will be as bad as the humans, stating this isn't for revenge and neither what he did at Mariejois. He states that the Sun Pirates are about freedom and liberation and that they will never kill anyone. Arlong protests stating they should kill humans to make an example out of them and scare them only for Jinbe to punch him in the head for dissobediance. At night, Tiger has a private talk with Jinbe and tells him that the "demons" that dwell within his heart are the most terrifying. Over time, as Otohime continues to try gaining supporters for her petition, Tiger and Jinbe gain bounties of 230 million and 76 million, respectively. Three years later, on an island, Tiger would be asked by the people to take a former slave named Koala home and agreed while Koala would thank Tiger for what he did. Arlong is disgusted for having a human on board and assaults her for constantly smiling while Hachi holds him back. She gets up and rips some of her pants and starts cleaning the deck while blood is coming out of her nose, confusing the crew and even Arlong. Jinbe asks what she's doing and she just continually appologizes and states she won't stop working and won't cry so she won't be killed. Jinbe is shocked and takes pity on how traumatized she is and realizes how affraid she is of them because she wants to go home. Aladdin states that she's acting like this because she may have seen other slaves been killed for taking breaks or not smiling and thinks she can't trust anyone. Tiger decides to take her to his room and marks her with the sun symbol stating while it's harsh, she can't forget the fact she was once a slave but can hide the mark. She later wakes up and appologizes for passing out, but didn't cry, causing Tiger to yell stating it's alright to cry, stating they are not like the stupid World Nobles. He takes a gun and throws it overboard to prove a point and states that they won't kill anyone and tells his crew that they'll take her home no matter what, causing Koala to finally cry. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene in which Arlong was telling Jinbe that he's beating already unconscious marines is omitted in the anime. *The anime also added a scene in which a marine provoked Jinbe. *Fisher Tiger's battle with Rear Admiral Kadar is extended. Also it is shown was Tiger falsely threatening to throw the Rear Admiral in the water. *The manga does not show Kadar to be afraid of Fisher Tiger. *The anime shows that the people of the island, where the Sun Pirates met Koala, were also former slaves. *During the explication of the Real Admiral Strawberry on the Sun Pirates, which shows the silhouettes of Tiger, Jinbe, Arlong, is incorrectly shown Jinbe's silhouette with its current appearance of 46 years, instead of its appearance of 31 years, as a member of the Sun Pirates. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 541 541